


A mishap at a world meeting

by Bandit_who_stole_ur_cat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America digs muscly Canada, Canada has muscles, Canada is a badass, Canada is also adorable, Canada is wild, I Tried, I have a plan for this story I swear, M/M, Please Kill Me, Smut, Some Plot, Top Canada (Hetalia), What Have I Done, Yaoi, prussia is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandit_who_stole_ur_cat/pseuds/Bandit_who_stole_ur_cat
Summary: After years of being neglected, Canada finally gets over wanted to seen. He becomes an introvert, and secludes himself, and while doing that he unintentionally becomes stronger. Hockey and the maple syrup he so loves become Canada's life. Canada is over 50% wild, untamed and unexplored territory, so what if he's a little two-faced? It helps him get stronger, though, and without the other countries noticing, he becomes almost as strong as America, if not more so. So at a UN meeting, when still no one notices him (not surprisingly), he accidentally spills his drink on himself, and needs to change his shirt... well, they finally notice the unnoticeable country.Please don't be mad at me!!! This my first fanfic on archive, and I literally have no idea what I'm doing. Forgive me!!





	1. Couldn't care less

I huffed as jogged up the steps, the puffs extremely loud in the silent stairway. A messy stack of papers were clutched tightly in one hand, while the other balances a polar bear cub and a cup of coffee with my beloved maple creamer. My violet hues practically sparkle as I gaze longingly at coffee, only to be jolted back into reality when I almost fell. Quickly recovering, I start up the stair-climbing-rhythm, albeit grumpily. The tan stairs disappear beneath my feet as I continue to climb them dutifully, trying not to maintain my balance, carry my precious cargo, and try not to introduce my face to the floor. 

 _I'm going to late to the meeting!_ I chastise myself, even though I know my tardiness is not going to be noticed. Not being noticed does have its perks; America could never show up late to a meeting without getting an earful from the other countries. And the truth is I love learning about other countries, and their headaches and problems, as well as the solutions for said problems, even if that love isn't repaid. 

I know Canada is beautiful, I don't need to have people confirm my love for my country, with all of its wildlife, snow, and the people that are in it. I know I'm one of  the friendliest countries, and my people are just downright good-natured. 

That is, until you insult hockey. 

Then my people become unstoppable forces of nature, almost like the country they live in. I hum happily, contented. Thinking of how wonderful (and snowy. Don't forget the snow) my home is, I misstep again and almost drop my papers, little Kumajiji, and my beloved coffee. 

I yelp, my glasses falling askew on my face while my eyes widen in fear of falling, and my stomach tenses to help steady myself. Putting one hand forward to clutch the railing, I balance all of my cargo in the other hand with practiced ease. 

"Jeez, you'd think with all of the workouts, and hockey I would be able to walk up the stairs, eh?" I mumble to no one in particular, although the little bear in my arms mutters, "Who?"

 I sigh at my small friend quietly and bemusedly tell him my name for the trillionth time that day, all the while begining to scale the steps once more, although being more careful this time. I open the door to the stairwell, turn and close it behind me quickly, while not in enough of a rush to slam it. I fast-walk to down the orangeish-tan colored halls, my boots 'click clicking' on the fake marble-styled tile, before opening the that lead to the conference, then closing it softly behind me.

 "Sorry I'm late," I mumble apologetically, before walking over to my chair and plopping myself down with a happy sigh. My violet eyes flicker around to see if anyone noticed, and the same lilac hues filled with mirth when they didn't. I welcomed the solitude, while wondering with slight curiosity what it be like to get a reply. 

 _I don't think I'll ever know_ , I think to myself contentedly, completely at peace with ignored. With that thought in mind, I picked up my coffee and sipped it slowly, while straightening my paper-work. Even though it was an unnecessary act, considering how messy (no matter how hard I tried, they were always so messy) the papers were, but it was something to do. I gave up, instead picking up a peice of paper to scan over it (it was maple syrup sale production; it's going wonderfully, in case you were interested), and let my mind wonder idly over to hockey. 

I remember exactly that the first game of season is today, but then again the time-zone here was different then the one in Canada. I shifted in my seat, suddenly anxious. I wondered how long til' the hockey game started, and if I would miss the first game of the season. No one paid attention to my worried and anxious silence, or the slight fidgeting I was doing, and I didn't want them to. I glanced around the room, trying to take my mind off of my favourite sport. For the time I was in the meeting, at least. After that, I had a date with my TV. A date that would require snacks, beer, and poutine. Maybe Mary Jane, too.

Everyone was babbling, and fighting, just how they normally do. I grin, set the paper in my hand down on the messy stack before petting my polar bear serenely, watching the other nations banter with lazy interest, my violet hues blinking slowly.  America is munching on a Burger while laughing and jabbering incoherently (really, chew with your mouth closed you nasty), and England's snarling angrily, telling him he's gonna get heart disease if he keeps eating the way he does.

 Prussia's shouting about how awesome he is to Germany, who can only ignore him and look on frustratedly at the chaos in the conference room, while Italy 'ves~' beside the German man, smiling idiotically and tugging on his. I laugh softly at the German's attempt to keep the conference sane. Oh, Germany, shouting never worked. Or did it? I may never know. Confusing... but completely natural. The Asian nations' are however talking about some unknown subject, and Russia's 'kolkolkolkol' is heard in the background, his underling-nations throwing him fearful looks, as usual. 

Meanwhile, the happy-go-lucky Spain is talking about tomatoes, his favorite subject, with a goofy look on his face to the grumpy Romano, who is screaming profanities while hitting the much older (and stronger) nation. France, to my amusement, is seeming to enjoy annoying the bushy-eyebrowed Englishman who is still talking to America about 'the danger of fried foods' while the American laughs and waves him off, still munching on a burger.

 I hum happily at the familiarity of the arguments. Always the same ones. Always without me. I don't mind, I think as the lazy grin on my face gets wider. I'm doing just fine, on my own, thank you. My lips curve upward slightly, and I gaze lovingly at all of the shouting and frantic nations. Then, a thought hits me out of the blue. I try to think of what it would be like to be noticed by all of the loud obnoxious countries in this much to small room. 

I think that if I ever were to be noticed, I would most-likely become an underling of some sort. I expand on the notion, enjoying the brain-stimulating thought. While I wouldn't mind someone being in charge of me, if he or she acted like Spain does to Romano, but I couldn't imagine being Latvia, stuck under the boot of the sadistic Russia. 

I shiver under my thick jacket, the chills creeping up my neck and giving me goosebumps. I shift in my seat to get comfortable with the sudden drop in temperature at the thought of Russia. I'm pretty sure I would rather not be noticed at all then be noticed by the large country. Shaking my head clear of the horrendous thought, I turned my head towards the other countries and notice England and America spazzing out, again normal, and quickly set my coffee down to a avoid any unnecessary spills.

 "You bloody goddamn wanker!! I'm trying to save you from an early fucking grave! Don't even know why I bother with your fat ass; your too much of a fucking twot," The bushy-eyebrowed Englishman muttered the last part, while America flashed a toothy grin, and I cringed at the older nations foul language. 

"I don't know what your damage is, asshole. Besides, burgers are totally healthy! I'm pretty sure that they are fucking vegetables, anyway, idiot," America huffed as the Brit face-palmed. I quirked an eyebrow. Vegetable, eh? Where did he come up with this Bologna? I shook my head and chuckled at the stupidity of my brother.

 America, laughing and smacking the England, unknowing of my caution towards the hot drink. He shoves the Englishman jokingly, while laughing his loud trademark laugh, yet again. Though my point of view, it looks less like a shove and more like he practically throws the irritable Englishman at me. Or rather, at my beautiful maple-flavored coffee. I yelp in surprise as the hot drink spills all over my clothes, and me, while America laughs grow louder until he looks like he's about to pass out. 

I shook my head at him and shot him an icy glare, my violet colored hues narrowing angrily as I notice forlornly that my papers are everywhere. Wonderful. I groan at the mess as well as the the burning liquid on my clothes that I'm pretty sure is staining, and the skin under said stained clothes is burning at the sudden scalding-hot liquid.

 A few nations toss me some confused glances. I snort. They all most likely think I am a normal human, or England really did have magic and America now has a shy, but extremely angry, double. At least, I hoped I looked a little angry. Maybe?

 "Hey bro! You okay there? Looks like your coffee spilled," Laughed the loud American, as I shot him a dagger-filled glare. 

"Woah!" He says, obviously not expecting the harsh look, "It's not like it's my fault that your drink spilled, right? So what's with the glare?" He says completely oblivious, and I deadpan as England sputters, looking like he's about to cuss the ignorant American out. 

"Uh, Actually it kinda is your fault." I snorted, beating England to the punch as I remove my coffee-covered jacket. Next time, I would get a double-double. Those don't stain as bad.

 "America, stop being so irresponsible you git, and apologize to...  uh, erm...  ," England raged, before falling into to confusion and looking at me, helplessly.

 "Canada", I sighed, as I supplied him with my name, "I'm Canada." 

His cheeks are tinted pink as he remembered his former colony. 

"Yes, yes of course. Canada! Apologize to Canada." He nodded, coughed, and aved me off like he knew who I was the entire time, all the while blushing madly at his error. 

I looked at him, exasperated, before shaking my head and looking down at my coffee stained shirt. America's annoying laugh echoed through the room as more and more countries started to listen in on our conversation.

 "Ve~ Germany, who's Canada?" Said the Italian man while tugging on said German man's jacket.

 "Umm." Germany said while racking his brain, then suddenly pales, remembering the world wars, before shaking himself out of it, and replies hastily, "I zhink Kanada is zhe country above America."

I grumbled under my breath, then turned to my younger brother and asked him for a shirt, since he ruined mine. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! That's so funny! How did you ruin your shirt? And why do you think I did it?" I face palmed at the stupidity of my brother, who must have already forgotten, if he noticed at all. 

"Don't worry about it though! Of course the hero will let you borrow a shirt!! I wouldn't leave a bro hanging!" He ran over to his end of the table, and grabbed a patriotic-colored bag as I grumbled about having an idiotic brother.

 I noticed out of the corner of my eye that France and England were having another scuffle, England forgetting me as soon as he remembered. I was surprised when America soon returned with the bag, thinking he had forgotten, and he pulled out a red white and blue tank top. It hand an angry looking bald eagle floating proudly in the center of the shirt, an extremely angry expression. As if the shirt weren't patriotic enough, the eagle was holding a peice of parchment that said 'merica' fuck yeah!', and I groaned at the American man.

 "America, are you sure you don't have anything else to wear?" I asked forlornly, but he just shook his head, a goofy look on his face.

 "I don't usually have to change my fucking awesome clothes. The hero isn't messy like you, brohine," He pointed at me while still laughing as I glared and grumbled before snatching the shirt the American held out to me, and checked the size of it. 

It was two sizes to small. Beautiful. Just wonderful. 

I sighed, probably for the twentieth time that day, and mumbled out between my teeth,"Ok, well I'll just go change my shirt."

 As I was heading out the door, and to the restroom to change from my long sleeve, loose-fitting, coffee stained shirt and beautifully Canadian shirt into an sleeveless American shirt, France called out behind me, "Ohohonhon~ Matthieu why don't you change in here? We don't bite...  well not hard anyway~," He leered, as he strutted over to me. 

"No thank you. I'd rather not." I mumbled politely, a light blush settling over my face, and he sighed, looking extremely disappointed. Before he could suggest any more provocative ideas, I opened the door, and (almost) slam it closed behind me. I let out a relieved sigh, and start towards the nearest bathroom, a large frown on my face.

 I walk in to the teal-colored bathroom, then lock myself in a stall, pull my shirt over my head, and set it down before picking up my American brothers patriotic monstrosity, and pulling it over my head. I open the stall doors, holding my Canadian long-sleeved shirt in my grasp. I glanced in the mirror and winced. 

Large muscles churned under the scarred pale skin of my shoulders, the shirt I was currently wearing stuck to every contour. The dips and curves were intoxicating, even to me. Fuck. My biceps flickered under the equally pale and scarred skin. It barely covered my chest, let alone my arms and stomach. I groan, and was tempted to put on the coffee stained shirt rather then this revealing tank top, but my well-mannered Canadian self wouldn't let me. 

 Nothing was left to the imagination as I turned, stretching lithe muscle and pulling the pale skin on my stomach taunt as I twisted around to see the much to small shirt on my body. My eyes caught a particularly large scar running down my stomach, and I remembered it fondly. I remembered the wrestle with the large bull moose in vivid detail. 

The testosterone, the hooves, and the deadly rack of horns were no match for me as I strangled the large beast. The moose's large head now hung solemnly above my fireplace. I missed going out on romps outside. I missed it dearly. I never felt more alive then when I was outside, and my rock-hard abs could testify to that.

 I couldn't wait till' I was back in home turf, away from the dreaded city, and the even more-so hated overly populated America. Although I loved him dearly, I was sure he had a few screws loose. I chuckled, and my eyes were immediately glued to the way my chest moved, the muscles contracting in a very sensual way. 

It was utterly provocative. 

This was the sort of thing you would wear if you wanted people to notice your muscles, not if you wanted to be left alone. Forever. Until the end of time. Gloriously alone. Even I  knew I looked hot in this shirt! I groaned, tilting my head back in frustration, while pinching the bridge of my nose. God dammit America, you stupid, narcissistic, ignorant, mother-fluffer!! I thought angrily in my head, my politeness preventing me from cursing, even in the confines of my own brain. 

I sat there fuming in front of the bathroom mirror for a solid ten minutes. Realizing how long I had been here, I narrowed my eyes and steeled myself, ready for anything that the other countries would throw at me. As I walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway, I thought to myself. Matthew, the reasonable voice in my head reassured me, the other countries didn't notice you before, so why would they now?  I thought about it for a minute, before another thought sprang up in my head to combat the first one. Uh, duh! Of course they'd notice, but only because of the shirt your wearing.

I sighed, realizing both thoughts were equally valid. I looked down at the shirt, noticing the way it practically melded into my skin, and I winced at how tight it was. I shook my head, the unruly blond mop of my hair shaking with it as I opened the door to the loud conference room. As soon as I cleared the threshold, the entire room went silent. I stood there awkwardly for all of thirty seconds, before France finally broke the silence. 

"Ohonhonhon~ Mon ami, when did you get so...  yummy looking?~" he smirked at me while a trickle of blood ran down his face, coming from his nose, his eyes looking not-so-discreetly at the contours of my stomach. 

I leaned back, trying to get away from the pervy Frenchman Ashe stepped forward, but immediately regretted doing that, as the muscles on my stomach contract, and there's no mistaking the toned sinew beneath the pale, scarred skin. Damn, I thought as I grimaced, I have to admit, I am pretty damn hot. 

I see Japan nosebleeding in the background, as well as some other Asian nations. Spain looks up, his eyes immediately glued to the muscular frame of my shoulders. I see a large smirk settle on his face, a lot less goofy-looking and more predatory. Dear, Jesus, lord, god above, why did today have to be like this? I thought, and the words echoed around in my head. France's grin widens and he steps closer, only to shoved away as a rowdy America pushes him, trying to look at his older brother. 

"Woah dude, I didn't know you were ripped!" He poked at my stomach, almost making me laugh, but I knew that was probably not the best idea given how... sensual that was, and he grinned goofily. 

"You always wear really baggy shirts! The tighter ones look hotter on you. The hero should let you borrow his shirts more!" There was a flash of  something in his eyes that I could swear was sexual interest, before it disappeared, replaced by his normal idiocy and he slung his arm around my shoulders. 

I blinked, suddenly uncomfortable in my own skin. I shrugged him off and moved to go sit down, he frowned but walked away, and I was left thinking about how regular this day had been earlier and how I wished I could go back to that normalcy. While I was trapped in my thoughts, I run right into Prussia. He stumbled back, but I was barely moved at all. He recovered quickly, and glared at me, obviously pissed because I had run into him. 

"Watch were jour going, arschloch." He stared up at me, his eyes trailing down slightly, before it went back up to the my face, and he narrowed his eyes, obviously not recognizing me. 

"Who are jou, verzogern?" I swallowed, and took a step back. 

"I-I'm Canada." I mumbled, hoping he would just let me pass, but that didn't seem to be the case.

"How come zhe awesome me has never seen jou, 'Kanada'." He growled, giving me a quick up-down with his eyes. 

His eyes widen, and when his gaze lingers in places it shouldn't, I step back and blush darkly. He blinks slowly. He looks somewhat surprised by my reaction to his closeness and gaze, before its replaced by a hungry-looking smirk. 

"I-I don't know." I mumble as the blush on my face darkens, if that's even possible. 

"Jou know, even if jour not zis 'Kanada' person you pretend to be, jour still pretty hot. His awesomeness definitely approves of zhe shirt, but he would like it more if it had a black eagle. A Teutonic knight's shirt would look best, I assure jou." He purrs as his smirk widens, and he takes a step forward, until I'm pushed against the wall. 

In the background, I'm pretty sure I see Japan faint. I stare down at him fearfully, and he seems to enjoy the feeling of power immensely, because his grin widens further until he looks like Cheshire Cat. I imagine how this must look, since the albino man is much smaller then me; I'm about a foot and a half taller. 

 He tries to talk, but I wiggle around him and practically run to my chair at the end of the table, which was again, not the best idea since basically anything  I did in this shirt was hot. I swear to god I see so many countries blush, or just stare. As I sat down, I thanked every deity that ever was that the coffee didn't get on my pants. That would've been an absolute disaster. I sit there twitching, hoping that nobody else would notice me. 

My violet orbs flick around, the purple color looking almost hypnotic to the other nations. The meeting goes on without another hitch, though I can tell that a few of the countries are giving rather intense stares. I grab my small polar bear named kumajojo, and the mess that was my stack of papers at the beginning of the meeting. I leave the coffee cup there to rot, leave the meeting, hopeing against hope that this was just a one time thing, and I wouldn't be noticed ever again.

Oh boy, was my hope in vain. I was never going to not be noticed. 

This was when my life changed, for better or for worse.


	2. Still Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canada gets an unwarranted visiter, and Prussia is somewhat of an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo, no smut yet. But, there is some almost-smut yumminess in this chapter. I have the next two chapter planned out, so it won't be too long now. I think chapter four will have smut if I don't change the story line. Okie dokie, whelp bye!!!

I had almost forgotten what happened when I woke up.

Almost. 

But the coffee stains and overly patriotic shirt somehow wiggled its way into my brain. It only took me a minute to remember what happened at yesterday's meeting. Yeah, fate doesn't cut anyone slack, even an introverted pathetically virgin Canadian country, and it won't let me forget that easily. No, nothing was easy.

Everything changed, the world and fate never stayed still for anyone. Yep, the world kept spinning, bringing the bad and good, embarrassing and the convenient. I rolled over and buried my head into the fluffy hotel pillow, then sighed, remembering the excruciatingly embarrassing coffee spill and the revealing patriotic  rainbow that my idiotic brother let me borrow. I blushed darkly, my eyes clouded with embarrassment, remembering the way that the countries had looked at me...    with want, hate, or something else entirely...     shit!

I gasped as soon as the word was in my thoughts. I was cussing (in my mind) because I spilt coffee?! Coffee!? I sat up quickly, barely managing to pull my torso up due to the fact that my mind were still heavy from sleep, and smacked both sides of my face, not unlike the way they do in some cheesy teenage chick-flicks. Get yourself together, man! I thought shaking my head while my messy and unruly blonde curls bounce due to the motion, except for the one stubborn curl that refused to be like one of the hairs. Pausing my mini rant (that was going on inside my head, mind you) to look at the silky piece of hair that simply defied gravity. I watched the way it swung tauntingly in front of my face, almost begging to be touched.

In a not-so-rare fit of self pity, I got slightly jealous of the curl, the way it was unique and refused to roll with the crowd. It was unique; different, unnatural. Of course it was unnatural. Hell, that was because it was like having a second 'manhood'. Except a little more....    annoying. Basically, I could be reduced to a begging whore from just a couple of strong yanks to the freaky peice of hair.  
Yeah, I'd never had much self confidence, anyway. 

God, I thought forlornly, I just want to be invisible again. As I sat in bed, reindeer pajamas and all I thought about it, and realized how much people didn't notice me. Again, I thought about the chances that anyone besides my first father-figure would remember me. Yeah! They've probably already forgotten, anyway. I forced myself to think optimistically. 

"It really wasn't that big a' deal, was it? So I showed a little skin. Sue me. It's not like all the nations were looking at me, anyway," I mumbled my pondering aloud, tapping my forefinger and thumb in my chin, thoughtfully. 

"The only one who will probably even remember that," I blushed remembering how tight the shirt was, "incident, is France." 

I sighed throwing the blanket off me, and swung my reindeer -covered legs of the bed, standing a few seconds after my feet hit the floor, and trudged over to the small table in the hotel room. I shrugged off my robe, and threw it onto one of two small wooden tables. I snatched a water off the other circular, less then a foot away from where my robe layer on the first. I took several quick swigs in quick, rigid movements, grumbling while a slight flush creeped up my shoulders.  
God, it's so hot! How does my stupid brother deal with it?! I grumbled, a pout finding its way into my face. 

I tap my foot irritably, the brown slippers slacking on the wood floor. Slowly a small smile turns up the corners of my mouth, and I chuckle as I think about how America may have fried his brain with all the high temperatures he has endured. I mean, heat does that right? I thought about it, before giggling suddenly. 

I sound like an assuming American! I chuckle, remembering my brothers first time in Canada. A small scowl tries to work itself into my face as I remember the worst week of my entire life. So many stereotypes, and so much complaining. So much complaining. Complaining about the cold weather, complaining about how everyone was so quiet, complaining about how little fries the fast-food restaurants gave, and so much more.

So, so much more.

I exhaled, wondering if there was anything I could to outlet my frustration. The meeting starts at five, and I glance at the clock to see that it's seven-thirty. 

"Well, I know there's the gym that I saw an the taxi drive here... hey Kumajiji, do you mind staying here for a little? Just until I get back?" I called into the next room as I stepped into the bathroom, taking off my loose fitting pajama-shirt with a Canadian maple leaf, and slipping a slightly-less loose fitting white shirt with red sleeves over my head. 

I folded up my pajama shirt, then took off the fluffy pajama pants, then replaced them with a simple pair of loose-fitting blue jeans. I walked out of the bathroom, picking up my phone to check the messages. There were none (not surprisingly) and I slipped the small blackberry into my pocket. I went to turn around, when I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. My violet eyes opened wide, and I yelped, falling backward on my butt as Alfred laughed.

"A-Alfred!! What are y-you here!?" I squeaked as loudly as I could, which was barely louder then Alfred's whisper.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Bro, you shoulda' seen your face!" He laughed deafeningly. I grimaced, slowly rising from my embarrassing sitting position. Alfred cleared his throat, "Dude, I've been thinking-"

I interrupted him, barely, barely still in the bounds of politeness. 

"Alfred. We've t-talked about this." I stuttered as I finish managed to stand, pushing him out of my way as I reached for my wallet that was on the small circular wooden table with my robe. "Thinking is not a good idea for you." 

I chuckled lightly at my joke, though Alfred didnt seem as amused.  He scowled and stalked towards me, but I didn't really notice.  "Well anyway," he said as he pushed me up against the wall suddenly and roughly a smirk tugging at the edges of his mouth. "I've been thinking about yesterday. You were, like, so hot!" I squeaked, and scooted farther up against the wall, and he leaned forward as if to spite me. D-bag. 

"Al-Alfred!! W-what are you doing!?" I yelped, and he put his knee between my legs to keep me from closing them. I still tried tried, though. 

"Well, since all of the other countries know your hot, I'm claiming you. Your my brother right? I don't want any pervy old countries like Greece or France getting a hold of you, ya' know?" He said as if it all made perfect sense to him, and I sputtered.

"W-what do you mean 'claim' me, eh?! I'm not a peace of p-property!" I tried to push him off, but I stopped when he ground his knee into my crotch. My body went rigid. He noticed, and let out a purr like sound, and continued grinding his knee. I whimpered, and bit my lip, trying to refrain from making anymore embarrassing noises. 

He smirked, and smashed his lips onto mine. They were chapped, and tastes of hamburgers and other greasy foods, like fries. It was only a second later when I felt sharp teeth biting and pulling on the sensitive spot roughly. I tried to pull away, but the one free hand and snakes its way around my neck and was holding my head still in a first-time grip. 

I couldn't help but moan softly when his tongue swept over the newly-bruised area. Before I could even register what happened, his chapped lips disappeared. He pulled away long enough for me to catch my breath. "There are ways to claim a person too, ya' know!" He smiled, while rubbing his knee viciously against my crotch, making me whimper and moan.

"Wanna hear one of my favorite ways to claim someone? By fucking them against the wall!" The creepiest part was that his expression never changed, cheerful even at the last part of the foul sentence he uttered. 

I yelped and blushed so dark that I swear that I was redder then the Canadian flag. I looked up at Alfred with pleading eyes, the violet hues begging him to release me. That seemed to cause a reaction,and not the one I was hoping for. I regret immensely not going to the gym five minutes earlier. It took him five seconds flat to rip the loose shirt off, and I let out a noise of surprise as he pushed himself against me.

"Do you understand now? I'm doing this for your benefit, too! So you won't have to deal with the creep-countries of the world. If it just so happens that I get a few good fucks out of it, then that's a bonus!" He yipped cheerfully, barely even phased by the lip-smashing kiss he had just given me.  
He started nibbling happily on my neck, biting the junction where my shoulder met my neck.He looked up slowly, kicking his lips as if I tasted good. He looked at my disshelveled appearance, and smirked showing a hint of the sparkly teeth beneath his lips. Then he dove in for another bruising kiss.

Then suddenly, without warning, my vision went white. I tried to stop myself, but I knew I wasn't in control anymore. Well, I was in control. Kinda. A little.

What most nations didn't know about me, was that unlike most other countries I wasn't completely tame. Actually, over sixty percent of Canada is unexplored, and that sixty percent was still apart of, me, Canada, even if it was untamed. It was actually why I was so shy. People and loud noises made by people scared me. Chemicals scared me. Cars even scared me at some point. Eventually, I learned to cope with the larger half of myself that was wild, locking it away, and only showing people my 'urban side'.  
For me, it was natural.

But every so often, I would run off into the woods and be wild, while simultaneously scareing the living shit out of my boss. I would wrestle with bears, hunt moose, climb trees, and be the 'wilderness-guy' that Alfred was always accusing me of being. Sometimes, on accident, that part of me will come out, especially if I was to be stimulated with violence or, umm... sexrelatedstuff (being kissed per se). 

Oh, and I was definitely being stimulated. You see, I was still virgin, but I had been in situations similar to this, where I had time to run away before anyone noticed that I was 'different', or I had changed, but this was a weird situation, the reason being that Alfred was as strong, if not little weaker then me, but he was still able to hold me down sufficiently.

I snarled, pushing the American off of me. I glared at him, the violet orbs seeming almost like I could eat him. He looked at me weirdly as he was pushed back. "Yo, Mattie, are you 'K?" He said laughing nervously, "you looka' little... oh I don't know.. violent?" 

The last word tasted wrong on the Americans tongue, and even I knew it. It wasn't the choice word people used to describe me. In fact, I'd never been called that in my entire life. Although right now, I was feeling extremely violent. Before I could stop myself, I pushed that scared American down the bed, crushing his lips with mine, and biting at the sensitive skin around his mouth. He moaned in surprise, but didn't struggle all that much. I grinned into the kiss before prying his lips open with my own. My tongue shoved itself into his mouth, and it took its times exploring every inch of the wet cavern. America groaned and whimpered into the kiss. I was licking the back of his teeth when I felt a slight bit of suction. America bit, sucked, and tried to tease the tongue that was teasing him. I put an end to that by pressing a hand into his forming erection. He whimpered, and didn't try to dominate the kiss anymore.

After the the passionate lip lock, that was more of a clash then it was a kiss, I looked down at my little brother my pants tightening. He was adorable when he was surprised. His glasses were crooked, he was drooling slightly, and his creulean-blue eyes were clouded with lust. Wasting no time, I latched my mouth on his neck, and he groaned in surprise. I pinned his arms above his head, and continued to bite him rather harshly. 

I stopped for a moment to look at him, before slowly taking off his button up shirt with my teeth, my eyes never leaving his. I slowly slid my lip back,revealing a set of pearly whites.  
I slowly took the top Button in my mout, and pushed with my top and bottom kips, somehow managing to get the Button free from the shirt. America swallowed thickly and groaned at the erotic display I was putting on. 

I could only smirk on satisfaction as I let my head sink to the next button. Button, by button, I was going to make him enjoy this. As I reached the second to last button, I let my tongue slip out and brush against his navel, making him squirm. He gazed at me blushing profusely, and I smirked at the lovely shade of red that was on his face. After I was done, I immediately brought my head up to njbbling at his collar bone, and I started to bite him, sucking the sensitive flesh as he groaned.

I trailed my nibbles and kisses down his chest before grazing his nipple with my teeth. I sat there sucking it and nibbling it until, it was red wnd sore-looking. I lifted my head away from the sensitive area, and then pinched it. 

Hard. 

I heard a sharp intake of breath, and my smirk widened, as I slowly nibbled, licked, and kissed his other nipple. He was moaning and whimpering. "Ma-Mattie! What are y-you do-" he tried to talk, but I growled and bit down hard on the skin a few inches above his right nipple to stop him from speaking. He hissed in pain, but shut up. Slowly, I began to lick and bite my way back up to his collarbone. 

When I heard him whimper loudly, I knew I bit his sweet spot. I locked my jaw around the supple skin, clamping the sharp molars on the left side of his neck, and bit even harder then before, drawing blood. I loved the salty and coppery taste of his ichor.

The man beneath me yelped, then moaned, "M-Mattie!! W-what the fu-" I cut him off by pressing my mouth to his, plunging my tongue in shamelessly. 

I again scoured the wet cavern that was his mouth with little resistance from his tongue. He moaned, and kissed back, causing me to bite and tease his tongue. Finally, I had to come up for breath. I stared down at the flushed Alfred, his hair disheveled, Texas hanging crookedly from his nose, his eyes dazed and glazed over with lust and slightly unfocused. The image of him again was going straight to my groin. 

God, I thought, I'm gonna turn this little shit into a moaning bone-less pile of flesh. I'll have him begging for me, begging like bitch in heat. The image in my mind made my pants tighten considerably. I smirked, and nibbled his jawline before looking into his cerulean blue eyes with my violet ones. 

"How do you taste? I made sure to let you have some of your lifeblood." I asked, my voice husky, making my little brother shiver with lust, as I licked the last of the coppery blood off of my lower lip. "I thought you tasted wonderful, little brother. I can't wait to taste more of you, and maybe not only the blood." I purred, and the Americans eyes glazed over and he nodded happily.

"Oh mein gott. Oh, dear gott, zhat is so fucking hot."

Said a heavily accented voice from the doorway. My eye flicked up, reluctantly looking up from the man I was about to devour. Five nations stood in the doorway, which Alfred must have left open. I would make sure to teach him not to be so forgetful.

Call it a friendly reminder, if you will. 

England looked highly disturbed, and that was probably because he wasn't feeling any 'fatherly' feelings at the moment toward his former charges, France who was beside the Englishman with a ginormous leer on his face, looking extremely turned on, and Japan, who was scribbling on some paper while blood was gushing from his nose, looked more then turned on; he looked enlightened. Prussia had the same look France did, Russia just looked on hungrily at the shirtless north-American brothers. 

Damn, I thought, and we were just having starting to have some fun. I licked my lips, and glanced down at my younger brother, who was struggling under me, trying to get up, obviously extremely embarrassed. I thought about just staying on top of him, but I finally ended up moving off of him, and my violet eyes were lazily wondering back to the nations who were looking at me with either confusion, or want. England had both emotions on his face. France wore undisguised lust, and the same can be said for the Russian nation.

I grunted, then growled out huskily, "How much did you see?" The time was husky and demanding tone was sexy, and I knew it. And loved it.

"Ohonhonhon~! All of it, mon ami~. We were here right after Amerique pinned you up against the wall." France said hoping to the me to blush, and on any other day I would've. 

But right now, I was doing what ever I wanted. A fumble was heard from the back of my throat. I slowly got off the bed, the languid movements like that of a cat. God, this was what I missed! Maybe I should just be wild. 

Do whatever I want, fuck whoever I want, be whoever I want, civilization be damned!

So in that moment, I walked over to the other nations my eyes narrowed, my muscles rippling as I stood over all of them, except Russia. 

Englands eyes grew wide, he sputtered and then he roared, "America!!! You bloody wanker, what did you do to your brother!? Your calm, adorable, well behaved brother!?" America shrugged, still panting, and cast Arthur a contrite look. 

"I don't know! I just kissed him, and took his shirt off! I didn't mean to break him, I swear!" I growled. 

"You guys piss me off. Go away." I snarled, startling France. 

"And America, if you put your shirt on, I'll tear it off again, and fuck you against the wall." I hissed, watching America reach for his shirt. 

The startled nation let out an 'eep!' noise before pulling his hand back abruptly. Russia laughed, and England looked like he was going to faint. Prussia was eyeing his muscular chest.

"I like this new Canada better. The more of a fight they put up, more the fun to break them, da?" Said the Russian with an innocent tone, but his gaze on America's and my bodies was anything but.

"America broke my mild-mannered Matthew. He broke him." England choked, but the tent in his pants made it look like he enjoyed the new me. 

"Hnm? Arthur, do you not like me? Because I'm sure you could learn, if you were, hmm, I don't know... motivated in the right way?" I purred, tilting my head forward and bending slightly to be level with his gaze. He shuddered and stepped back, a dark blush spreading across his face. I stepped forward, and France started to nosebleed.

Russia looked turned on. Nothing new there. 

That was when I came down from my high.

I just made my dad (if I can even call him that) blush. 

It hit me like a ton of bricks, and my own dark flush spread across my face. "I-I'm so s-sorry!!" I apologize, my voice squeaking, "I dont know w-what happened." The blush only got darker when England breathed a sigh of relief. 

"It alright, old chap. I'm pretty sure it was America's fault, whatever happened." He smiled and America sputtered on the bed behind me, as he got up and draped his arm across my shoulder. I glared at him and shrugged him off, while England was still looking relieved. America looked confused, as if he couldn't understand something, before a deviant smirk made its way across its face. 

"Hey Mattie~! Are you still virgin?" My blush got a shade darker, if that was even possible. "Because the you moved away from me reminded me of what virgins do!" As I blushed and sputtered in outrage and indignity, I saw out of the corner of my eyes that the look on Russia's face got a little more predatory, and it made me shiver. 

"Is that a yes? Because the hero would be more then willing to help you change that!" Alfred growled, enjoying being dominant over his older brother, even though the rush from bing under him was amazing. 

"G-get out of my r-room Alfred!" I tried to shout, but I came out as loud as Alfred's regular talking voice, although that was a quite a feat for me, and it meant I was mad. Really mad. I shut the door (didn't slam it) in their faces, and crawled back into bed. God, today was even worse then yesterday, and he would not have thought it possible for that to happen, had it not happened. He whimpered, and hid his head under his pillow. 

A few minutes later, a knock sounded on his door. He sighed, and got up, and opened the door, surprised to see England. "Will you be coming to the meeting? I'll completely understand if you want to." Canada nodded, "yeah I think I'll just stay home. I'm really tired... ", he trailed off. England nodded, and walked away. Canada shut the door, threw himself on the bed and tried not to think about today. Or yesterday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BONUS : Prussia's an asshole

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh mein gott. 

I can't believe the awesome me got that all on camera.

All of it. 

The 'sexy Canada' video would be good fap material, I mean, Canada looked sadistic and kinky as all hell, but I just had an even better idea. I thought about the up and downs of my idea before I came to a decision. I turned and asked Russia. "Do we have a projector in zhe meeting room?"


	3. And then they all knew...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canada is reluctant to got the next meeting. He is still slightly shaken from the day before. His worst fears turn out to be valid, in the worst sort of way, when he shows up atthe meeting.

Forgetting is harder then remembering. 

So much harder. 

You had already seen it, and you would remember it forever. For countries, forever was very, very long. I was not looking forward to being remembered as 'the guy who was in the background until he was seen in tight shirt'. Of course, a few countries would remember me as 'the country who went crazy and practically raped his little brother'. 

My face was flushed, and I recall the looks of lust, and the ones of confusion on the few nations who saw us faces' as they caught me almost doing the nasty with my brother. I groaned in embarrassment, and I wished that I had just stayed in bed this morning, and skipped yet another meeting. But my boss was already furious at me for missing that one meeting yesterday, and if I skipped it again today he'd probably skin me alive. 

So, to avoid further embarrassment, I planned to get up at an ungodly hour to be first in the room, so I scope out any hiding places, but my plans had been thwarted by my stupid freakin' alarm clock. I must have forgotten to set it, I thought miserably, as I chewed my bottom lip. 

So there I sat, staring at the door to the meeting room, kumajuju in one hand, and paperwork in the other. I didn't feel like having coffee that morning. At all. I sighed, running my idly through my messy curls in an attempt to calm myself, before I slowly walked to the door, opened it, walked into the room and closed the door behind me. Immediately all of the eyes turned my direction, some with surprise and confusion, while others held want and lust, and flinched. 

I had seeing the latter emotions in others faces to often, lately.

I opened my mouth, about to apologize for being late, when a loud voice cut threw the silence before my quiet voice had a chance to.

"Are you two-faced, invisible-guy?" Said South Italy in a snarky voice, not bothering with the concept of tact.  I sat there for a moment, not quite understanding the question. After about ten seconds of utter confusion, I blushed, my face lighting up like a Christmas tree. I saw a few countries, England and America especially, look like they wanted to say something, trying to battle their curiosity, wanting to help (the defenseless) me, but their interest in the answer to the inquiry must have won. 

Dammit, I hissed inside my head, the moment when I really need them, they're gonna be fucking douches. I almost gasped, by quickly stifled it, as I tried to push the 'wild' thought out of my head. 

"W-what?" I squeaked, finally, after what felt like an eternity, although the small sound barely audible. 

The Italian man grunted, obviously annoyed with me for taking so long to answer, hopped down from his chair and strutted towards me with his hands shoved in his pockets. Spain was gazing at me curiously for behind the small but ferocious Italian man. I obviously would not be receiving any help from the Spanish country. So I backed up until I hit the door, but the small man had moved in sync, and his face was rudely shoved forward, his nose almost touching mine. 

"I said, are you two-faced, bastard?" He quipped, a slight smirk adorning his face, most likely feeling confident due to my submissive actions. "Meaning, do you have some sort of personality problem? I saw the video, ya' know. It's not very hard to notice you're dominant when you have sex, idiot bastard." 

If it was even possible, my face got a shade darker, and my eyes were wide in embarrassment. 

"W-what video?" I asked, confused, and I started shaking slightly. 

Did someone videotape my little 'excursions' as my self?! I panic, remembering how vicious I was when I was fighting. That was definitely not something I wanted other people to see, and I paled as I thought about any of these nations seeing me like that. My breathing got more labored, and I swear I felt my heart pounding so hard, that it was going to pop right out of my chest. 

The world was spinning as I heard a giggle from  the other side of the room, my wide eyes opening even wider as they flicked over to the albino Prussian. 

"Kesesesesese~ vhats zat look for, birdie? I just showed zem zhe awesomeness zhat vas jou when jou were about to fuck zhe living hell out of jour bruder!" His crimson eyes were filled with tears of laughter at the end of the sentence, and he looked like he was about to fall out of his chair, as he slapped his knee. 

My face must have looked comical, because my mouth was opening and closing similar to that of a fish's. A dark shade of red was staining it, and the tips of my ears were tinged with the same color. I felt like face was literally on fire. 

I'll 'fuck zhe living hell out of jou' if you dont shut your mother-fucking trap, I snarled in my brain before I could help myself, and immediately scolded the dominant half (well, more then half) of me. To wig out in front of all of all of these nations was the last thing I needed to do. 

I would do that as a last resort, maybe. 

Possibly. 

Probably.

Most-likely.

Ok yeah, if things got out of hand, I was going macho-monster on these hosers.  

"You still haven't answered my question, bastard." Growled Romano, his amber eyes narrowed suspiciously. I sat there, and fumbled around trying to answer his question without giving the sixty percent of myself. 

"I, um. Well I... I, erm. I, w-was... a-and he... y-you see, I was j-just...  I-t was all America's fault!" I shout-whispered, and America sputtered indignantly as  Spain busted out laughing, and threw his arm around the country closest to him, which happened to be a giggling Hungary. 

"Not cool, bro! I said it was an accident, already!" Said the angry America, his chest puffed out and a frown was plastered on his face. 

"Bloody hell, Alfred! How do accidentally sneak into someone's room, and force yourself onto them!? Please enlighten me, you ignorant wanker!!" Growls England, as he waves his arms around, hysterically.

 Alfred's frown turned into a big grin, "Well obviously that part wasn't an accident! C'mon, you guys all saw how fucking hot my little brother was with a tight shirt on!" 

I wanted to scream, older brother! I'm older then you! 

But America pursed his lips, and continued, "Well I decided I wanted to see how hot he looked without his shirt. I didn't mean for him to go all cray-cray on me!" He sniggered as he replayed the last part in his head, "Literally."

England sighed. "America  I don-" 

He was cut off by a very energetic Prussian, who screamed at the top of his lungs, "Vhat's wrong vith a crazy Kanada!? It vas hot, and zhe awesome me loved it!" He must not have realized how loud he was talking (screaming), and I flinched at the thunderous voice. All hell broke loose, after that, and while some nations were on my side, telling the other countries that it was America's fault, but some of the others thought that I was just some crazy nation with dissociative identity disorder. 

Romano, who had backed off slightly, now took the opportunity to get right back up in my face. "Are you sure you aren't two-faced, bastard?" He asked, as he stepped forward, and got in my face.

"I, I...  um I'm, I'm pre-pretty s-sure." I stammered, and my face, that was just recovering from the intense blushing, was flushed bright red again. He was smirking, and it was obvious he was enjoying my embarrassed fumbling. While everyone was busy arguing, no one noticed a certain Prussian plugging his phone into the projector, and scrolling through his videos until he found the video he was looking for, and clicked on it. 

While it was loading, he ran over the light-switch, and flicked it off. As soon as the video started playing, everyone went silent. Romano, who was still pushing me up against the wall, turned his head toward the noise, and looked slightly disgruntled when the lights went off. I took this opportunity to wiggle away from him, and make my way to my seat. 

He wasn't paying attentionto me, looking at something on the projector screen, and I managed to get away unnoticed. I was just about to sit down, my cheeks still burning from all the attention, when the speakers started to form words, and I swung my head around, my eyes wide as I gazed at the screen.

He must be playing it again. 

/

"HAHAHAHAHA! Bro, you shoulda' seen your face!" America laughed.

/

Oh god, they were playing the video! Again! 

/

"Dude, I've been thinking-" I cut him off, "Alfred. We've t-talked about this." I glared at him icily. "Thinking is not a good idea for you."

/

I heard a people sniggering in the background, but I didn't laugh at my jest, mortified by what was gonna happen next.

/

"Well anyway," America pushed me up against the wall as he said this. "I've been thinking about yesterday. You were, like, so hot!" He licked his lips as he said the sentence, and I squeaked. 

/

I was panicking internally, my heart pounding in my ears.

/

"Al-Alfred!! W-what are you doing?!" I yelped, and he put his knee in between my legs to keep them from closing. 

/

I could see a few of the other nations getting hard, even though they had seen this video before undoubtably. To save myself from further embarrassment, I left the room, and no one seemed to notice. I ran down the stairs, and out the front door of the building, putting as much distance between the meeting room and me as I could. I hailed and cab, and told the driver where my hotel was. He drove by it, forgetting he had someone in the back of his car, until I asked him again to take me to the hotel.

 He apologized profusely, but I waved him off, hopping out of the car right after he dropped me off. My face was still burning, and I wondered if anyone had noticed I was gone yet. I ran a hand through my messy curls as I got on the elevator in the hotel lobby, and accidentally brushed my one obstinate curl. I moaned in pleasure before My hand flew to cover my mouth, my blush returning full force. I again ran, and I opened the door to my hotel room before slamming it closed behind me.

This has been the longest three days of my entire life.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kinda in a hurry for this chapter, so sorry if it seemed rushed!!! I have already gotten the outline for the (first) smutty chapter. It will most definitely be the next chapter, in which there is smut. The only downside is that I'm going to be really busy this week, so I probably won't update for the next few weeks or whatever. Christmas is almost over, and that means no more fucking insane family members going through mah shit. I do love mah privacy after all. Ill be really busy with cleaning up and school (I only have one two years left after all). But maybe Ill be a weirdo (like normal) and pull an all-nighter.


	4. Prussia's point of veiw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia has yummy times with Canada. Canada tops.

Mein gott, waking up is so un-awesome, I thought as I slowly cracked my eyelids open, squinting in the bright light. My eyes blinked a few times, while looking around blearily. The crimson orbs were slowly adjusting to the bright light coming from from the curtains to my left, as they wandered around the room, greedily drinking everything in. I blinked a few times, again trying to dispel the sleep from my eyes, before sitting up slowly while yawning. 

I rubbed my eyes, and glanced around the to-bright-for-the-awesome-me's-liking room. Its my room when I come for world meetings in America, and Germany's in the same house sulking about how 'uncouth' and 'childish I am' somewhere, most likely. That was all he ever did anymore. I shook my head, tearing myself away from the thought. The room was semi-large and rectangular shaped, with a darkish brown coloured wallpaper, a bookshelf filled with books (that I hardly ever use), curtsey of Ludwig, a small dresser, an old and battered mattress, a small wooden chair with intricately carved dragons (awesome!) on the legs, and several mini-fridges that are used for storing beer. 

The curtains are white, with black eagles, the same as my flag, which is awesome, and the carpet is an olive colour, but you could hardly tell due to the clutter of the small room, and the stains adorning it. In short, my room was awesome! With that thought in my head, I move the blanket off of my legs, before flinging said legs off the bed. I swung around so that my legs were hanging off the bed. Jumping on the tips of my feet like an some sort of bird that I can't remember the name of, then rocking back on my heel gracefully in one fluid motion. I took a step forward leaning to the side, and pulling arm across my chest until I heard a satisfying 'pop'. I stretched forward, yawning again as the muscles in my stomach were stretched taunt. Shifting forward slightly, I spotted a can of beer, undoubtedly left over from last night. 

I plopped myself in the small chair to the right of the mattres, and reached for the opened beer. I expected to lift something with greater weight then what was in the can, but I only hefted feather-weighted aluminum. Frowning, I tilted the can upside down, my eyes following the few drops that were left in the empty can as they made their journey to the ground. I gave the can a dirty look, my brows knitting together in disappointment. With a flick of my wrist, I tossed the empty can over my shoulder. I got out of the chair, and puffed up my chest as I meandered towards the door, in no real hurry to leave the room.

As I got up, I sighed, and grumbled about how 'sad it was that the awesome me didn't get beer in the morning'. I made my way over toward the door, uncareingly stepping on my belongings that were strewn haphazardly across my smallish-but-awesome room. I closed the my hand around the doorknob, and yanked the door open thoughtlessly. I catapulted my awesome self out my room's entryway. Without thinking, I ran into a very, very, angry looking un-awesome Ludwig. 

His sky-blue eyes opened wide, pure, unadulterated anger simmering in their depths, before narrowing in irritation and frustration. I crashed into the living wall of flesh known as Germany and let out a harsh string of curses. Once I noticed Ludwig was still glowering at me in rage, I grinned sheepishly, flashing my sparkly white teeth in an attempt to make him less mad. He looked down his nose at my smile, and pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb in a show of utter and complete annoyance. 

"Gilbert! You dummkopf!" He snarled through his teeth, his eyes flashing, a look a of pure wrath on his face, and it took all of the awesomeness inside of me not to shrink back in fear. "Vhat was zhe meaning of zhat!?!" 

I took the opportunity to look as unafraid as humanly poosibly right then, so I smirked lazily, leaned forward, and tapped his chest with my pointer finger. 

"Vhat are jou talking about? Jou have to be more specific if jou vant his awesomeness to even consider listening to jou." I snickered, and brought my arms to my chest before crossing them, in an example of my defiant awesomeness. 

He growled, not in the mood for my antics, and grabbed me the collar of my pajama shirt, before deftly dragging me away, towards heaven knows where. I yelped as he yanked me away, before squirming futilely. No matter how much I wiggled around, his grasp stayed as firm as iron. Finally, after a good minute of struggling, I stopped trying to escape my captor, and simply resigned myself to some horrible fate. 

Germany was one of the many countries who practiced torture, and he was the best by far. I started to get the tiniest bit afraid. 

Then suddenly, with no warning whatsoever, he tossed me on the floor roughly. I squeaked in surprise. 

"Gilbert, vhat zhe fuck were jou zhinking!! Putting on zhat video...   do jou have a death wish!?" He growled, before slowly bringing his head down, so it was level with mine. Oh scheiße, he's really pissed, I screamed internally while trying futilely to scramble away from the angry German, my fingernails struggling to find purchase on the stone floor. He glanced down, and seeing my desparete attempts at escape, he sighs. He grabs the front of my shirt gently, and bends down so that we're face to face. 

With a fist full of my shirt, he undoubtedly has the upper hand, but he seems somewhat calmer, so I'm not scared shitless like I was before. I only gaze at him, my expression neutral, but it must be painfully obvious to him that I'm scared shitless, by the way my dark red eyes are wide and completely trained on his own blue orbs. 

"Do jou even know who zhe person you insulted is, brüder? The evil, heartless, vicious, demonic, spawn von Satan Country whom jou belittled?!" He voice was a thunderous snarling sound, that echoed throughout the building, and most likely the ones around it. I shriveled from the sound. 

"W-who did I insult?" I asked, cowed. I don't remeber insulting such a country, but then again I insulted everyone. 

"Kanada." He said, growing deathly quiet.

 It only took a few seconds after he said that before loud laugher escaped my open mouth, the bellowing sound making Ludwig jump. 

"KESESESESESES~!!" I laughed long and hard, until tears collected at the edge of my eyes, and the German man glared at me indignantly. 

"Vhats so funny!?!" He growled through clenched teeth. 

"Jou insulted a god-damn psychopath and jou think it's fucking hilarious!! I don't see zhe humor!!!" He thundered, his loud, deep voice drowning out my laughter. 

I wiped a tear away, "Kanada? Are jou serious?" I chuckled, still laughing somewhat. "Ve're taking about ze same shy little birdie, right?"

"'Shy' is not zhe vord I vould use to describe zhat antisocial maniac! He is a murderer zhat vill kill jou in jour sleep!!" He snarled, but I could hear something else in his tone. Something that my brother barely ever let creep up on him. 

 Fear. 

Real genuine fear. The kind that causes you shit your pants, and makes even the bravest man quiver in horror and pure unadulterated terror. Kanada's not zhat scary, I scoffed as I sauntered away from my over-reacting brother. I flicked my blood-red pupils in his direction, and smirked. "Ja, right! Scaredy-pants! Jou are just out of jour mind, dummkopf!! Keseseseseseses~!" I laughed as I walked right out the door, completely disregarding my brüders 'wise words of warning'.

I would regret that not-so severely in the very near future. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Have a break, get some coffee, soda, and anything else you need. I recommend tissues as well. You might want to really do that, since a BEAUTIFUL lemon is what's next!! Sorry it's kinda non-conish at the beginning, but there is consent at the end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking aimlessly down the empty street, still a little shaken up from my talk with a very angry Ludwig. The soft pad, pad, pad, pad of my sneakers on the concrete was the only thing that could be heard on the almost abandoned sidewalk, and it lulled me into sense of security, be it false or not. I was on my way to 'Dirty Granny's', one of the best bars I had ever been to, and it was probably my favourite. I needed the distraction, especially after the harsh words my brother had said. But as I was traveling the route to the bar, my eyes flickered uncertainly as I gazed down an alleyway, which was the fastest way to my favorite bar, still a little wary of what my younger brüder said. 

We're talking about Kanada, here! My brain sniggered at me, Stop being a fucking pussy, and walk down zhe damn alley! I nodded to my mind, and walked into the narrow walkway. The red-brick passage way was dark, but not enough so that I couldn't see. My sneakers soft pad, pad, pad, the only thing I could hear, as I tuned everything else out, and thought about what my brother had said. Kanada? Vicious? He probably doesn't even know the meaning of the word! I thought, and sniggered at the thought of an angry Matthew. 

Then I remembered the scene with Amerika and Kanada, and how he easily dominated his younger brother. I shivered at the thought, and my pants tightened slightly. I was about halfway through the allyway, still thoroughly absorbed in my thoughts, my lips pursed lips and my nose scrunched up in thought, when a muscular man in a black hoodie appeared beside me, to fast for me to react, and he shoved me into the wall stomach first, and pinned my arms above my head. I yelped, surprised at the sudden feeling of helplessness. We sat there, me breathing heavily, fear coursing through my veins like fire and ice at the same time, and my attacker, who was happily humming some unrecognizable tune. 

The man chuckled, making me burn with hatred, as he picked me up, while I struggled before taking me into a run-down warehouse kitty-corner to the ally. He pushed open the old door while it shrieked from disuse, and it practically fell apart as he shoved it open, and kicked it closed behind him, the entire entryway rumbling with strength of the impact. I was still struggling while the stranger did this, and it unnerved me that he could be so strong as to keep me captive even though I was throwing myself this way and that. He interrupted my train of thought, harshly threwing me on the floor, before picking me back up again and shoving me stomach first against the wall again. I yelped at this action and the man chuckled, and he leaned closer, his mouth brushing my ear. The first thing I smelt was maple, when his hot breath reached my nose. 

Maple. 

Maple = Kanada. 

Kanada = Aw hell to da' naw.

I started to squirm in earnest, but it was in vain. The much stronger man's grip didn't tighten at all, but it still managed to keep me in place, nonetheless. I panicked, not likeing the feeling of un-awesome helplessness. the man was just so much stronger, and although I was very awesomely strong, this guy was twenty times more powerful then the awesome me was. It was a scary prospect. I struggled even more, bucking around, trying to twist my way out of his grasp, but, yet again it was in vain. This didn't stop me, however, it only fueled the panic in my chest until it was a horrible burning sensation. 

This is it, I think, as I throw myself back and forth, trying to at least loosen the Canadian's grip, this is where I die. 

The Canadian only chuckles and whispers seductively, "Your so adorable when your frightened, Pooh Bear." The deep, husky voice sent shivers down my spine, and I immediately stopped struggling, my breath coming out in gasps as his tongue traced the shell of my ear.

He let go of me suddenly, only to flip me around, and pin my back to the wall instead of my stomach. I felt an immediate rush of warmth at the sight of him. He practically glowed with hotness. Blonde, silken curls cascaded around his head, bobbing and shaking with every small movement, although one stuck out obstinately.

I made a mental note to ask him about that curl, if he didn't kill me. Pink, delicate, full lips were smirking down at me, showing a hint of the sparkly white teeth underneath them. He had strong cheek bones with peach-fuzz decorating them, and beautiful, striking, stunning violet eyes that sparkled with power, mischief, lust, and something else that was unidentifiable. Perhaps the unidentifiable look is his eyes was the untamed, undomesticated, and feral part of Kanada. Maybe it was something different. 

On the outside, Kanada looked like any normal teen pinning some one to a wall in an old building, kitty corner to an alleyway. I knew different though. I knew, as I looked into his eyes, that teemed with ferocity and screamed of wildness, that he was undeniably sexy. 

Like, hotter then hot. 

Seriously. He was looking quite sadistic, and it was turning me on, big time. My awesome 'five meters' was getting exited just looking at him. It was almost unbearable, having him look at me with the amount of lust and want in his eyes. For me. He was lusting for me. No one else. He was mine. Even as awesome as I am, I couldn't deny that thought was the sexiest thought of my entire existence. Seriously, at this point, I wouldn't mind be fucked into the goddamn alley wall. 

Apparently, that was what he had in mind, to. 

"Hey. This isn't anything personal...   oh wait. Yeah. yeah it is." He muttered through smirking lips, as he leaned down and nibbled on my ear. 

"I'm going to pound you into this wall, and your gonna love every second of it. This is your punishisment, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it. In fact, I'll have you screamin' my name in five seconds' flat. Am I right pooh bear?" He whispered seductively into my ear as he bit and abused it. 

I whimpered involuntarily, the low keening sounding extremely erotic in the closed space of the old dusty building, and blushed a bright red. I could feel Kanada's 'little friend' poking my stomach. I bit my lip to silence the noises that threatened to escape me as the man pinning me to wall slowly started to nibble and suck his way down my neck, leaving a trail of hickeys as he went. He shuffled his weight around, and pushed his knee harder into my clothed shaft. Noticing I didn't make any noises, he looked down at me. I was biting my lip, and squeezing my eyes shut, and he glared at me through half lidded eyes as he noticed I was holding back moans and whines of pleasure. 

He growled, obviously not liking the new development, the deep rumbling sound reverberating through me and him as he bit particularly hard on my collarbone, his sharp molars piercing the tender skin. I yelped, unable to hold back the sound, and he smirked up at me as his tongue darted out between his lips to lap at the fresh bite, and the sensitive area was on fire, as my nerves tingled. 

The tiniest trickle of blood was coming out of the small love bite, and I glared at the Canadian man as he licked it up, his violet eyes string into my red ones. 

"I want to hear you, pooh bear. Your voice sounds so damn beautiful, and I want to hear it screaming my name, got it?" He purred, his husky sounding voice making a shiver run up my spine. 

I 'harrumphed' in vexation as soon as I recovered from hearing his sexy-as-all-hell-voice, and turned my head, a pouting look adorning my features. He chuckled, and crooned about how adorable I was, as he sucked on my jawline. I was pissed. He just bit me. He bit me, as if he were an animal, and I was his prey. Of course that thought sounded sexy, I thought to myself as my pants tightened even more, if that was even possibly, but I was nobodies prey. 

I narrowed my eyes, the scarlet orbs twinkleing while entertaining the idea of revenge. An idea was forming in my mind, and I liked it a lot. I was aware we were both painfully hard at this point, and I felt more warmth rush to my groin as I thought of the man on top of me getting hard just because of the awesome me. I watched him as he bit and nibbled my neck and shoulders. He wasn't paying any attention to my legs, so I angled my knee just right as Mattie finished lapping up the blood on my collarbone. 

With reckless abandon, I ground said knee into his undefended crotch. It was almost instantaneous, and he groaned in pleasure and surprise. The sound sent tingles up my back and I smirked,  wanting to hear more of the like. His eyes widened and he clenched his jaw, the muscle feathering under his pale skin, his violet orbs sparkling dangerously.

He wore a large frown as he let out a deep groan, caused by me pressing harder on his clothed shaft. I grinned happily, and the brought my knee up a little harder. He glared at me, and I smirked back as noises of pleasure escaped his lips. He finally started to shake, a little bit of saliva dribbling down the side of his face, and I could see his (very large and awesome) erection through his sweat pants. 

It was only slightly bigger my awesome 'five meters', and to be that big was, wow. Like, really wow. I salivated a little, the pools of spit collecting at the corner of my mouth before dribbling out slightly, and I gazed down at the Canadian's 'manhood' hungrily. He rested his arms on the wall behind me, breathing heavily, and looked up at me while his violet eyes twinkled lustfully. He must have seen my face, the lustful look in my crimson eyes, and the spit dribbling out, because his eyes grew hard and he seemed to have enough. 

He narrowed his violet eyes and growled, before pushing his legs in between mine, prying them apart and pushing the knee that was pleasuring him away with ease, a testament to his extraordinary strength. He shoved his own knee in between my thighs and pushed up harshly before crashing his lips on mine. It felt less like a kiss and felt more like a boulder fell on my face.

I let out a startled yelp, even though I saw his actions coming a mile away, and he started to move his knee in rhythmic movements on my clothed erection. I moaned into his mouth, before I bit my lip refusing to let more of the unawesome sounds out. His tongue pushed its way through my lips, and quickly dominated my mouth, feeling every small contour of the wet cavern as I whimpered.

 As he was doing this, I felt a not-so-discreet hand roving down my side, then my abdomen, and across my hips, until finally it landed on my ass, and gave a harsh squeeze. I whimpered and the cruel hand started to knead the flesh, causing me to let out another throaty moan. I broke the kiss panting, needing air. Mattie growled unhappily, and snatched my poor bruised lips up again, pushing harder against them as i moaned at the feeling of his tongue. 

He growled into the kiss, obviously turned on by the noises I was making. I broke the kiss, pulling farther away this time,and gasped. My tongue stuck out of my mouth slightly, a string of saliva connecting my tongue to the Canadian man's on top of me. He groaned at the sight. 

"Nngh~! M-Matt...! Hah!" I gasped and moaned when his cold hands took initiative, and roved up the t-shirt I was wearing, brushing across my abs, leaving a white-hot tingling trail in its wake. 

His eyes widened, extremely surprised that I had said his name, before narrowing in a sensual way, that could only be described at pleased. The corner of his mouth was tugged up slightly in a smirk, and he let out out a loud purr-like noise.

"You liked that, pooh bear?" He gripped my ass again, and I looked back at his hand my eyes wide, the vermillion orbs glistening with small tears of pleasure, as they pooled at the corners of my eyes. His hands continued to roam under my shirt, before he yanked it off. I gasped as the cool air hit my abdomen, my nibbles perking at the cold breeze. He took the opportunity to reach of and pinch my perk nipples, before twisting them cruelly. I whimpered, and clung to his muscular body, no longer trying to escape. But he didn't like that. No, appently, he was kinky as hell, I thought vaguely, as he shoved me up against the wall again.

He stared down at me as I sat there pinned to the wall, my red eyes unfocused and my snow-white hair mussed. My legs could barely support myself any more, and I was trembling like a leaf in a strong wind, a sheen of sweat covering all of my the skin that was viewable. He noticed that I was shaking, thank gott, and he finally took pity as his flicked his tongue over my sore, abused, and now red nipple. 

Suddenly, he lowered me onto the floor roughly, and I yelped as the cold floor hit my bare back. He didn't stop abusing my chest with his hand and mouth, even as he slammed me on the cold cement floor. I stared up at him writhing in lustful agony, lustfully, and his violet eyes roved my shirtless torso. 

He must have seen this as an opportunity, because one of his hands reached down and twisted an already extremely sore and abused nipple cruelly, and I screamed in pleasure. His head lowered to nip and play with the one nipple as his hand played with the other. 

"P-please~!" I whimpered my red eyes growing unfocused as I started to see white, due to the coiling warmth forming in my abdomen. 

The Canadian's eyes burned, and his smirk grew wider. 

"Do you want me to do something?" He purred, "Because if you don't tell me I won't know what you want me to do." 

I groaned at the words, my masochistic German side coming out a little. He waited for a reply, but I couldn't answer due to the intense pleasure I was experiencing. He frowned when I didn't answer, and pulled back from my chest and removed his knee from where it was grinding against my shaft, to stare down at me. I mewled pitifully at the loss of the intense pleasure, and tried desperately to form words so I could feel good again. 

Finally, still writhing, I managed to gasp out a few words. "Hah~! P-please! F-fuck m- ah!" I gasped and whimpered, twisting to grind his knee into my unsatisfactorily-still-clothed erection. It was getting unbearably tight for my poor 'five meters' inside of my jeans, and I could see it was no different for the man on top of me.

 A jolt when through the man on top of me, obviously because of the lewd words I had said, and I felt his cock grow harder as it brushed against my inner thigh. Maybe I could use my sexiness to get him to fuck me, I thought. So I did the one thing I knew I loved, and that turned me on every time. I begged like a whore.

"P-please~!! Pl-pleassssse, Mattttie~!!! Fu-fuck meeee!! Pleeeaassse~!!", I moaned grinding even harder on the Canadian's knee. I could feel his piercing violet eyes boring into me obviously extremely turned on, but I no longer cared, if I ever did. 

I mean, if you someone this hot on top of you, would you really mind? My mouth opened slightly as I rode his knee, and spit dribbled out on my chin. My vermillion eyes rolled back with pleasure. I could feel my pants start to get wet, probably from precum. 

I'm so close! I snarled in my head, please! Matthew! Help! Do something you lazy, maple mother fucker!! Fuck me! Do something!! Instead, all the 'maple mother fucker' did was pull his knee away, and put it on my thigh along with his other knee so that his legs were pinning mine, and then he used his arms to pin my hands to the ground, to make sure I couldn't touch my (still clothed!!!) cock, or pleasure myself in any way, with my legs or hands. 

I mewled pitifully underneath him and writhed, tears in my eyes, begging him with erotic noises, and not my voice because that was beyond my use right now, to let me cum.

"Well look at you." The Canadian wolf whistled under his breath. "Under me moaning and whining like the little whore you are, even though I barely touched you." 

I tried to growl but it only come out as a pitiful squeak. 

"I'm n-not a-ahhah~ Wh-ore! I j-just wna~ahhh!" I garbled almost incoherently, because I had somehow, even with Matthew's iron grip, managed to cause friction between my erection and boxers. 

It was delicious, and I couldn't help acting like a whore when it felt so good. I hadn't had a sex in six months, which is waaay to long for the awesome me to go without. 

"Lieber Gott bi-bitte!! Matthew~! I hah, c-can't...  unngh~!!!"

"Beg me some more, and I'll fuck you." He growled, and I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was having trouble not pounding me into the wall right then and there. So, having no other choice, I complied. 

"Matthew!! I-I nee-  ahhh~ pl-please~!" I whimpered, before my speech turned into nothing more then incoherent babbling noises of pleasure. 

Finally, I felt hands come to take of my way-to-unawesomely-tight jeans, but he wasn't going to make it easy. Slowly, he drew his hand back from where it pinned my own hands, to my abdomen where it traced my abs, until it finally came to rest on the zipper of my jeans. Slowly, painfully slowly, he hooked his fingers  around the zipper, and I moaned my encouragement. He slowly pulled the zipper down, and when the zipper finally was down, he yanked the pants off suddenly, and I arched my back at the extreme pleasure.

I saw white. The feeling was blissful, yet it consumed everything that was me. I had no coherent thought as I rode out the high from my orgasm. If I had been aware of the keening noise that was issuing from my throat at that moment, I would have been extremely ashamed, but presently, I couldn't think at all. Ribbons of cum had shot out of my member, and it now stained my boxers, which was the only thing I had on. 

I sat there breathing heavily as the man on top of me practically ripped my boxers off all of the way. I was only brought back to earth when I felt fingers pushing at my lips. I stared up at the man who was shoving his fingers in my face, with a look of dazed bliss. 

"Suck, or I swear to god I'm going in dry. You can not put on a show like that, and expect not to get fucked into the ground, pooh bear." He said, his voice tainted with lust. 

I hummed, already forming a plan for my sweet revenge. As he let go of my hands, I brought them down lazily to grasp his arm, the one he was offering me, and held it in front of my face. Slowly, I flicked out my tongue, and licked at the fingers, enjoying the slight tang of maple and sweat. 

I nibbled the fingers, looking up at my captor the entire time, then I gradually took them into my mouth, letting my tongue ghost over them, languidly. I could see his eyes flicker with want, and I decided to torture him even more. As soon as the digits entered my mouth, I licked at them and grazed them with my teeth, as my albino head bobbed back and forth. 

To torture him even more, I sucked even harder and hollowed my cheeks, as if I were offering to suck something larger. I could see and feel him stiffen, and I gazed at his violet eyes with my own crimson ones. He was sweating and huffing, obviously still very hard from me writhing underneath him. After giving his fingers one last lick, I pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting my tongue to his digits. 

He growled at the display, obviously realizing that it was to make him more wanton, and suddenly yanked my hind legs over my head, before bringing his fingers to my entrance, and shoving them in cruelly. I yelped at the strange feeling of his digits inside inside of me, before screaming, the sound a mixture of pain and pleasure. He smirked, as his fingers made scissor motions, as I whined in pain. He was not one for going slow, though, and he soon plunged a third finger into me, as I writhed. 

As he started to move all three, he worked on pulling his shirt and pants off, before finally pulling off his breifs. His hard member stood proudly at attention, and I whimpered at the thought of that huge, monster going into me. But it wasn't like I had a choice. 

"I think that's enough foreplay, right, pooh bear?" He was panting, and I could beads of sweat falling down his face. 

He was close, I could tell. Suddenly his fingers were gone, and I could feel something much bigger poking at my entrance. 

"D-don't force~ ahhhah~!" I screeched as the thing that was probing me, was in just the slightest bit. 

I whimpered and screamed profanities while Matthew slowly slid into me, little by little until he was in to the hilt. 

"Ungh~ you feel so good~ so warm." He groaned, once he was fully sheathed inside of me. 

I wailed pitifully, tears of pain welling in my eyes, as I squirmed and writhed. But I loved it. I loved every second of it. I was a masochist to the core. It wasn't really my fault. No, it was my German ancestry that was to blame. So when the Canadian on top of me stopped, probably to give me a chance to adjust to his very big girth, I couldn't help but whimper and rock my hips back, pushing him deeper into me. 

He groaned in surprise, and his violet eyes widened in shock. I, however, was in complete bliss as I wrapped my arms around the still surprise Matthew, and raked my nails across his back. Again he grunted in surprise, before a wicked smirk spread across his face. 

"Ahhh~ f-fuck me harrderrr~!" I practically screeched attempting to push the bigger man off of me and ride his cock like a horse. 

I failed, to say the least. I didn't even move him, at all. I growled in frustration, and my member came back to life in a matter of seconds, due to the intense throbbing in my backside and the feeling of something bigger then big inside of me. 

"M-move!! Move, gott dammit jou maple mother fucker!!" I snarled, before it tapered off the whimper, and I continued to try to ride his member, even though I was on my back. 

I could feel him stiffen in surprise, before he pulled out and slammed in once more. Hard. 

"Yes! M-Matt! Yessss~ nngh~!" I screamed my encouragement, and leaned back to meet his slam. 

He thrusted harder, and I groaned in satisfaction at the sensation. My eyes glistened with tears of pleasure as he continued to slam into me roughly, and I leaned back just at the right moment to meet his thrusts every time. It all faded into white, the pain, the unbearable pleasure, hell even the smell of maple became familiar, as I was fucked into the ground. Granted, I was aware when I flipped over, but then that to faded into the lovely whiteness that was right now. 

It was such a fucking turn on, that whiteness. I looked at him as I layed on the cold ground, my arms bracing myself, my mouth open slightly with drool collecting and spilling over at the side, my eyes welling up with tears of pleasure, and staring up at his face as he pounded into me cruelly. 

Then, something lit my ass on fire, most likely his cock, and pleasure raked through my entire body and I shook and reeled from the feeling of it as I howled in ecstasy, the feeling unbearable. 

"Do, ahahh~! T-that again!" I squealed, and he smirked at me, his rugged but somehow pretty-boy face looking devilish in the poor lighting of the warehouse.

"Hmmm~ did I hit the right spot, poor bear?" He whisper huskily and trailed his tongue along my ear, before nibbled and playing with the lobe. 

I moaned and nodded needily. He smiled and aimed for that spot again. He hit it with unnerving accuracy, and I screeched in delight. He continued a to do this until my voice was raw, and I could no longer voice my encouragement. The whiteness had overtaken everything, and I let it. A coil was fast-forming in my abdomen, and I was damn near close to release. 

I came like a freight train, the ribbons of white, the same color as my beautiful bliss, came out in large bursts, and my member grew soft again. I panted and stared back at Mattie, expecting him to pull out. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I remebered that he hadn't even cum once, and the thought was like poison, and it filled me with dread. Matthew wasn't done, and I knew it. 

I just hoped against hope that he would let me go, and allow me to regain my strength. I knew that there was no way he would though; he hadn't cum yet. I just wish I could let him know that I wouldn't mind doing this again. Aw hell! There's no way I'm not doing this again! I admitted to myself, the thought makeing me almost giddy. 

But Canada had plans, and letting me think and rest was not one of them. Suddenly, he lifted one of my legs, and pounded into me sideways. I swear to god, even though my voice was raw, everyone within twenty-feet could here my scream of pleasure as he slammed into me sideways. 

"Say your sorry," he growled, "Say your sorry for the video, Gilbert!" I complied quickly as I was rammed into mercilessly, saliva dribbling down my chin and my vermillion eyes unfocused as the pain and dear lord, the unbearable pleasure. 

"I-I'm sor-ry~! S-rrey! Unngh~! Es tut uns leid~!!" I babbled almost incoherently, a moaning mess under the Canadian man. Then, with a final sloppy thrust, it was over, and he released inside of me. The final eruption of white hotness burst through my body, before my mind ebbed away and replaced with unconsciousness.

The last thought I had, was of how lovely and awesome the man on top of me was, and how much I loved the color white.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bonus, because why not!! Enjoy, fellow yaoi lovers!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiku stared at the two men who were finally disentangling there limbs, although it looked like Gilbert had passed out and Canada was doing all of the disentangling. A trickle of blood seeped from my nose, as I looked at the yaoi that was unfolding before my very lucky chocolate-brown eyes. I turned the video camera around to look at the footage, and another spurt of blood came from my nose.

It's almost as good the second time, I thought, as I stared down at the camera possessively, and tucked it in my jacket pocket (of course the camera is small enough to fit in my pocket. I'm Japan. Everything I make is miniature). I slowly stood up, although I was dizzy from blood loss, and ambled away with a blank look on my face, even though I was jumping for joy on the inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this horrible; I tried. My friend is the one who came up with this idea, and she already has (her version) published on Wattpad. I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors; I tried to catch most of them. 
> 
> No Flaming!! If you have constructive criticism, go right ahead and comment. If your an asshole and you know it, please refrain from commenting!! I don't like assholes. I don't do well with mean people.  
> Thanks for enduring my terrible fic!! Bye.


End file.
